This study will allow for evaluating the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of a variety of treatments for ankle sprains, along with the time required to full function. Participants in the study are randomly assigned to one of two treatment groups, in accordance with the severity of injury. All participants are also being instructed to follow a home rehabilitation program.